


Open Secret

by Mswriter07



Category: Godless (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: “And to Ms. Dunne.”
Relationships: Callie Dunne/Mary Agnes McNue, Mary Agnes McNue/Whitey Winn
Kudos: 1





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble piece for now. I'll probably come back with a longer piece in the future featuring these three but add in the townspeople. I watched the Queen's Gambit first and wanted to see what else the Frank brothers had made and so I watched Godless, all the way through in one sitting. My favorite from Godless was Sangster's character Whitey Winn and after watching the finale, I had to fix it in some way. I hope you enjoy this little piece.

“Whitey….”

“Shhh. It’s alright.” Whitey said as he held her in the dark.

“I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“I gotcha. Not going to let you go unless you tell me to.” Whitey stroked her hair.

“I have to get back to my place so I can be there when the kids get up.”

“And to Ms. Dunne.”

Mary Agnes traced Whitey’s jaw in the dark and kissed his cheek. “I’ll bring you breakfast.”

She left the bed and turned on the lantern to low light so she could see which clothes were hers since she had taken to wearing men’s britches, a tunic, and suspenders. After she dressed she went back over to the bed and leaned over gingerly and kissed Whitey’s mouth. He kissed her gently and laid a hand on her swollen belly. 

Mary Agnes went home and Callie held her in bed. “I love you, Mary Agnes.”

All Maggie could do was nod.


End file.
